


Cravings

by Black_Lotus



Series: Puppy Dog Eyes [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, F/M, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant Cassandra, Pregnant Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: Jenkins wakes in the middle of the night and goes in search of a pregnant Cassandra.





	

 

It was the extreme early hours of Friday morning when Jenkins woke. The rather large and peaceful room was dark as he sat up in bed, green-grey eyes blinking away sleep and letting them adjust to his surroundings. He yawned. Jenkins wasn't a hundred percent sure when Cassandra had officially moved into his rooms at The Library, at first it had been little things like her toothbrush appearing in his bathroom beside his own; they'd rather moved on since then though. The Library had changed things, doubled the size of his closet and even added a second maple dresser to make room for her things, it seemed even The Library _shipped_ them as Ezekiel had taken to saying; _I still don't understand what water bound transport has to do with my and Cassandra's relationship – oh wait, I get it._

There were surprisingly few things in her apartment that the redhead was greatly attached to – Jenkins didn't want to think about why in too much detail – and so most of her furniture had been donated or sold, all save for an antique pine vanity table topped with a detailed floral design around an ovular central mirror; it was the sort of thing that screamed Cassandra Cillian.  The vanity stood diagonally in the corner furthest from the bathroom door where once had been only a less than amazing pot plant. When he'd found it in his rooms Jenkins had for once been pleased that The Library had taken to moving things about because he'd been dreading moving the heavy solid wood up the back staircase from the Annex's main room.  The Caretaker had even put up a new shelf for her to put little keepsakes on, one of which was an old fashioned teddy bear with greyish colored fluff and a big red bow; the young Librarian liked to tease him saying it was  _bear Jenkins_.

None of these things were what had woken the immortal though, nor was there any strange or loud noise, everything was utterly peaceful in his – their – bedroom. No, what had woken him was the fact that when he rolled over the hand that had reached out to pull Cassandra close  had been met by nothing more than the cold fabric of sheets and her pillow. 

Jenkins' recently adjusted eyes glanced over to the bathroom but there was no sliver of light peeking out from under the closed door nor could he see her anywhere else in the grey-blue painted room. 

“Cassie?” He called out just to be sure, but no reply came. 

Softly he threw off the green sheets and slipped his feet into his slippers before standing and pulling on his robe tying it and padding off out the room in search of his pregnant lover. Flynn, Eve and the others had all gone home for the night but The Library never truly slept and that was reflected by the fact that there were always lights on, not the bold main lights like during the day but soft ones that could have been mistaken for candle light; it was peaceful and gentle. The former Knight's feet carried him down the long staircase that lead to his hidden rooms – if he wanted them to remain hidden or The Library just thought it would be best for Ezekiel not to go wandering about in certain areas Jenkins wasn't sure – outside there was thick snow on the ground but inside The Library it was pleasantly warm. 

Walking into the Annex's main room he found it silent and lacking Cassandra. 

“Cassie?” He called out again and just like before he got no answer.

It was then – after he'd yawned again – that Jenkins noticed a bright light bouncing off the walls down the other end of the hallway, he left the main room and followed it down the long quiet hall until he reached the kitchen. He smiled, there sat at the small table with her back to him was his darling Cassandra in nothing but her short azure night dress. 

“There you are, My Love.” She smiled up at him with a spoon halfway to her lips when he rounded the table to face her, he looked into the bowl sat before her and his eyebrows rose in confusion. “What on Earth are you eating?”

“Mint chocolate chip ice cream covered in burger sauce.” She answered as though that were normal. “I got hungry.”

"Cravings have started, I see.”

He couldn't help but smiled softly as he pulled out the chair beside her and sat, right arm rested on the table while the left came up to rub away the last of the sleep in his eyes.

“Cravings are strange, I mean what is the point to them anyway?” She asked then shovelled some more of the odd concoction into her mouth.

“I have no idea. I can explain magic, I can explain elves and dragons, I cannot explain pregnant women.” He yawned again.

“You should go back to bed, Jenkins, you've been up for nearly two days. You have to stop spending so much time in your lab.” She told him lovingly.

He remained silent for a moment as he watched her thoroughly enjoy her snack.

“I'm fine.” The immortal assured her.

“I doubt that, sleepyhead.” 

Suddenly Cassandra was on her feet and quickly slipped down onto Jenkins' lap wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. The redhead had intended for it to be long and sultry but instead he pulled back almost instantly with a look of disgust. 

“Good God! Cassie, darling, you're going to have to brush your teeth before you do that again.”

Cassandra laughed, dazzling eyes sparkling with glee as she leaned her head against his strong chest. His body was warm and inviting – always was – and Cassie could never get enough. Instinctively he slipped an arm around her waist while the other pressed to her rounded belly, she'd hit twelve weeks a few days previous and her stomach had developed a small but healthy bump. Jenkins had truly never thought about having a child, the idea had been totally alien to him and he'd never met the right woman for the thought to even spark in his head, well, there had been Charlene but she'd never returned his affections. Now though, sat there with his large hand rested against her stomach a child – their child – was all he could think about. He'd not told the redhead yet but Jenkins had spent the last few days working on a nursery, it was only basic so far, just some paint samples and ideas about furniture but there was months for him to perfect it. Thankfully The Library seemed to understand he wanted to do it himself and had avoided moving anything around in there unlike his own room, at least so far it had. 

The immortal loved Cassandra's body resting against his own, it was soft and she smelt of coconuts from her shampoo, Jenkins had grown to adore that scent. It was _her._ A scent of calm and peacefulness that soothed him and the wheels of his constantly working mind, much like his warmth did for her. When the older man held her close and let his eyes fall shut everything just melted away, all the bad and evil he'd been forced to witness, the people he'd killed and the pain he had felt. In those moments only Cassandra remained and he floated in a sea of serenity.

“I love you.” He whispered against her ear.

It wasn't something Jenkins said consciously and usually wasn't, he just couldn't keep the words in sometimes, it was almost as though his heart spoke them without consulting his mind.

“I love you too.” She replied softly against his silk robe clad chest.

Jenkins' hand left her rounded stomach in favour of drawing little pattens over her naked legs, he'd always loved her in that azure satin nightdress, not only did the color bring out her eyes but it was short and gave him a wonderful view of her thighs.  While his fingers continued to draw their little pattens Cassandra started to press gentle kisses to his neck, so soft that at first he didn't notice, his mind was much too lost in the beauty that was Cassandra Cillian. When she moved to straddle him on the kitchen chair, her hardened nipples pressing against his chest he noticed; it was hard not to notice. The Caretaker's hands moved to gently rest on her hips as she slowly started to rock in his lap.

“I need you, Jenkins.” She whispered in a breathy tone.

Their lips locked once more but just like before Jenkins pulled away, his green-grey eyes locked with her dazzling cerulean ones.

“Go upstairs, brush your teeth and you had better be naked by the time I get up there.” He told her firmly. 

 

Cassie grinned and bit her lip knowing what it would do to him. She'd always loved that dominant moments he had, normally he was the reserved Mister Jenkins, Caretaker of The Library but there were times when his eyes darkened and the immortal revealed just how powerful and dominant he could be, revealed the brave Knight that was redoubtable and commanding... and she liked it.

Without another word the pregnant redhead rose to her feet and left the room, Jenkins happily watched her leave, revelling in the way her nightdress swished in such a way to tease him with a view of her backside. The Knight just sat there for a moment or two, no thoughts just sitting before standing and grabbing the bowl of horrendous, half-melted ice cream and burger sauce, Jenkins quickly cleaned the bowl and left it to dry, as Caretaker he liked to keep the place tidy... or at least as tiny as one could what with four Librarians and a Guardian running around. After pushing the chairs back in the tall white haired man followed the woman he loved back through the annex and up the stairs to their bedroom. Come morning everyone would be rushing about trying to solve the next artefact mystery, his sweet Cassandra would be sad that she couldn't go on missions with the others but the protection of their baby came first. Jenkins wasn't going to deny he enjoyed her company, she liked to lean over his shoulder as he worked in his lab and ask questions. 

When he pushed the bedroom door open he found Cassandra having just started to undress, a single blue strap had been slid from her right shoulder and she had her back to him as she stood by the bed. He'd told her to be naked by the time he got there but Jenkins liked this better. Quietly he closed the door and joined her, grabbing Cassandra's hips delicately and pulling her back against himself, happily she let her head fall back to rest on his strong shoulder as he kissed down her neck. 

 

Long ago he'd promised his heart to Charlene, but she was gone. He'd always love her, there was no changing that, but love for the redhead had crept up on him like a shadow in the night until it had just suddenly been there at the front of his mind. Jenkins may have promised his heart to another but his soul belonged to Cassandra.

She purred as his kisses continued, soft lips gliding over her heated skin. Large hands came up to push the other strap off her shoulder and slid the satin fabric down until it fell to the floor in a pile leaving her completely naked before him. Her skin was radiant even in the darkness of their bedroom. Cassandra leaned into him further pressing her backside against his steadily growing erection, letting out a little hum of pleasure as he continued to kiss down her neck pausing every now an again to nibble on her delicate flesh. Slowly Jenkins turned her in his arms so he could capture her lips, he was pleased to find she tasted of mint toothpaste rather than her midnight snack, his tongue licked over her bottom lip begging entrance that was quickly granted. It took him a second to notice her nimble fingers sliding his silk robe down his arms where it fell to the ground to join her nightdress. 

Slowly Jenkins backed her up until her legs hit the bed and she dropped down to the mattress before shuffling back up the bed and watching happily as Jenkins stripped off his pyjamas revealing his rather impressive length. Turned out it was true what they said about tall men, or at least for the immortal it was. Yes he appeared to be a man of seventy and was no longer muscular with toned abs but he was in no way fat or ugly, in fact he was rather pleasant to look at. His cheeks were chubby but Cassandra suspected that they'd always been that way and she found it adorable. The Knight was still strong and knew exactly how to make her feel loved, knew how to carry her into euphoria and make her scream his true name. Cassandra didn't care what he looked like or what people who saw them together thought because she loved him and he loved her. He crawled up the bed over her, legs parting to let him settle between them, Jenkins nipped at her porcelain skin until he took a rosy nipple into his mouth lavishing it with attention. Cassie couldn't help but moan wantonly, her hands flew to his head lacing through his magnificent white hair – oh how she loved his hair, sometimes she wondered what it had been like when he was young, all raven and soft – her hands didn't get to remain there long though and suddenly Jenkins pinned her wrists down beside her head. There was that dominant streak again. 

Cassandra arched her back as another moan escaped her parted lips, hips rising up to meet his earning a groan from the older man. With another kiss Jenkins slid down the bed pushing her legs further apart letting him pepper little kisses and nips to her creamy inner thighs. Her hot core glistened with her juices and Jenkins licked his lips in eager anticipation before dragging his tongue along her folds. Cassandra gasped, fingers gripping the soft sheets and her eyes fluttered shut. Just to hear that gasp he did it again.

“Jenkins!”

Her orange painted nails flooded his white hair once more as he set to work forcing moans and whimpers from the woman he loved; his arms snaked around her thighs. Cassie tasted divine, practically angelic, if Jenkins never tasted anything else he'd die a happy man; not that he could die. The redhead's hips rocked against his face as she approached her climax, or at least she did until the Caretaker was forced to hold them down. Her fingers clamped down tighter on his hair, scraping against his skull as she came, all breathy moans and desperate mutterings of his name. Jenkins filled with a masculine pride. 

As she came down from her high Jenkins went back to kissing her inner thighs until Cassandra came back to herself enough to release her vice-like grip on his white hair. Their eyes met as he licked her from his lips, a view that made her mew. With a devilish grin he pushed himself up onto his strong arms, lowering his head Jenkins pressed a delicate kiss to her softly rounded stomach. He was going to be a wonderful father, of that Cassandra had no doubt. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful and perfect you are?”

“You may have mentioned it once or twice.” She giggled before capturing his lips once again.

In truth Jenkins told Cassandra how beautiful and how much he loved her everyday, and who could say they were loved by a real Knight of the Round Table? Careful and slow so as not to hurt their baby Jenkins flipped them so as she straddled him, he kissed her hard, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and mapping it out as though she'd suddenly be lost to him. It wasn't innocent or gentle however the kiss was filled to the brim with all the love they felt for one another, hips bucking against forcefully. 

“Jenkins... please.” She begged when they finally separated for air. “Please.” Her words were somewhere between a plea and a demand.

The Knight could deny the woman he loved no longer, he positioned himself at her entrance and she sank down onto him. 

“Cassie-” He gasped. Her body was so tight around him, so welcoming.

Thrusts started slowly at first but soon they set into a fast rhythm deep and hard, his fingers gripping her sharp hips so tightly that they'd leave little bruises. Lungs panted and those unique blue eyes fluttered shut when he found that sensitive spot inside her, Jenkins couldn't close his green-grey orbs though, much too focused on his darling Cassandra. She looked like a Goddess as she rode him, red hair hanging around her face like a fiery cloak, parted kiss plump lips releasing little mews that were quickly becoming desperate and primal as her second climax approached. Faster! Deeper! Harder! Jenkins knew she was close, her walls had started to flutter around him teasingly and Cassandra rode him harder, her magnificent body glistening with sweat. 

“G... Ga... Galahad!”

The redhead screamed as she tumbled into those euphoric waters, her walls clamped down around him pulling Jenkins into bliss along with her, his head tipped back as he rutted through their shared orgasm. When Cassandra finally came down from her ecstasy she collapsed on his chest breathing hard and hot against his skin. Jenkins finally released her hips and slid his arms around her waist keeping the Librarian close while they caught their breath.

Time passed with nothing but silence and Jenkins holding the redhead until finally he rolled her over onto the soft mattress, Cassandra's eyes remained closed trying to stay in that orgasmic blissful state as long as possible. The Immortal pulled the green covers up over them both, almost instantly Cassie snuggled into his chest resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, Jenkins.” She purred.

“And I, you, My Love.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her, his hand coming to rest on her pregnant stomach.

The two lay there in a peaceful quietude for a while before falling asleep, nothing needed to be said so nothing was. When the Caretaker had first seen The Librarians and their Guardian clamber out of the woods he'd assumed they'd be out of his long life quickly. Now though he couldn't imagine life without her, Cassandra was his everything.


End file.
